


You Used Me

by MeyanaKurosai



Category: Hannibal (TV), brian zeller - Fandom, car sex - Fandom, freddie lounds - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hot, Oral, Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyanaKurosai/pseuds/MeyanaKurosai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um basically porn of Freddie Lounds and Brian Zeller from how she "used" him.<br/>ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used Me

Freddie and Brian had met that morning, only a coincidence. The same coffee place and same time; although Brian did not know of the difference they had of feelings. Their small talk went rather well, it was filled with touches of their work and a touch of their hobbies in which were not similar at all. Freddie had a knack for running and Brian tinkered with his car. The same car which he invited her to see...

“Hey the car is outside actually,” Brian motioned to a red sports car which stood out among the snow,”Would you like to check it out? It has all sorts of this new technology to it I could show you.” Brian put on his charming smile, which actually looked more like a goofy grin.

“Hmmm I don’t know.” Freddie teased and fingered the paper on her coffee. Brian raised his eyebrows at her and motioned her to come to the car; she followed.  
The doors shut, both seated in the cold car. Freddie smiled pleasantly at Brian as he leaned against the wheel and spoke about his GPS system and camera setup.

After a bit of talking Freddie asked,“Could you turn on the heat? It’s somewhat cold.” Freddie was upfront; without a touch of worry to her amount of politeness.

“Oh. Yea sure.” Brian fumbled with his keys as he started up the engine. There was a rumble and then a soft hum.

A small gloved hand reached over to a few buttons past the driver’s wheel, “Is this where you turn up the heat?” Freddie asked, almost in a purr. She was nearly blanketed over Brian’s lap, her perfume was exquisite and the girl’s curls tickled his nose as his eyes began to lid over with imagination.

Brian’s hands began to touch her, one placed over her hip, sliding upwards to her ribs and back down. His other ran down her arm.

“My my, Mr.Stranger.” Freddie said huskily turning towards the man. She eyed him down, lips slightly parted with a smirk. She drug her hip from the center piece between the two seats into the man’s lap, her knees on either side of him. Brian’s breath hitched as she ground herself down onto his crotch, he placed his hands over her hips and rolled his pelvis upward. Freddie groaned, still smirking, and eyeing the man.

She ran a hand through his hair, and placed one on his shoulder. “Not much room in here is there...” She whispered into his ear, taking a nibble of one lobe. Brian pulled her further into his grasp so her body was completely against his.

“I suppose there isn’t, Miss Lounds.” He took her neck with his mouth, sucking and nibbling the flesh, she moaned, running her hands up and down his arms. Simultaneously rubbing herself onto his hardness. “Mmm fuck that ass of yours is just too cute..” Brian teased her, she chuckled and pulled his hands to run up her red sweater. He cupped her ample breast through a red bra with black lace. He groaned as he rubbed his thumb around the areola through the bra.

Freddie unhooked her bra and tossed it to the passenger seat, Brian instantly began to play with her breasts, squeezing their softness and running a thumb over the hardened nipples. Freddie moaned,”Mmm yes, such a good boy.” Brian quirked an eyebrow at the word-play and thrust upward, pants still on both of them, and received an unexpected yelp from the woman.

Brian smirked as Freddie turned a slight shade of pink. His wandering hands went to her pants, unzipping them and pulling the material down. He pulled the girl up enough so her sex could be close enough to his face as he licked the front of her through the material.

“A-ah..” She let out a choked moan as his tongue ran over her clit and he sucked the small bulge through the silk lingerie. “H-hey stop..!” She sputtered as his fingers began to poke at her wetness. She groaned at the rubbing and fingers beginning to probe her.

Brian’s eyes dilated with lust, his stubble scratched over her inner thighs, one hand over her ass cheek to keep her in the position. His two fingers inside her rubbed slowly in time with his tongue. The girl began to shake, “Come on..” she yelped again, “Before I cumm-” she rasped her voice on the edge of her orgasm when he stopped. Her clit throbbed and she nearly came from sitting back in his lap.

Freddie’s breath was rugged, huffs came out at a time. Brian smiled and leaned into a kiss with her; chaste and soft. He moved his lips slowly against her, she licked against his lips and bit the upper one. He kissed her harder, and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

“Hmnff!” She let out a surprised noise at his dominance. Brian kissed her, enticing her tongue with his own and sucking at her lower lip interchangeably. Freddie sucked at his tongue, and the two had a short skirmish for dominance, Brian won when he slid his hand into her panties to play with her wetness. She let out a long breath into his mouth and rubbed herself against his hand.

“Shit Freddie...” Brian groaned lowly as she rubbed her hand over his hardness, her gloves and sweater had disappeared some time ago. She unbuttoned the slacks of his for work and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to be looking very messy at work today,” She whispered as she took out his member, hard and pulsing in her hand. Brian gasped and thrusted into her hand. The redhead bit her lip and pulled herself closer, rubbing the head of his cock against her dampened panties.

“Hey pull them off for me...” she rasped. He nearly ripped them off and she rubbed against his member; with a throaty groan Brian ordered,”Put it innn.” Freddie considered teasing him longer, but her own self throbbed with wanting and she felt her body fully crave for sex.  
It slid in with ease, and Brian fully entered her. They waited for a moment to adjust, both excited and panting more. Experimentally, Brian rolled his hips, Freddie nearly screamed.

“Oh fuck..” She lifted her hips and dropped them, both picking up a pace. Freddie moaned and gasped as Brian hit that one spot in her constantly, her wet hot tightness made Brian growl and groan as he lead her movements by gripping her hips and thrusting her onto him. Freddie bit the crook of his neck and dug her nails into his arms.  
“Oh my god Brian you feel so good,” Freddie gasped against his neck. Brian thrust upwards with her movements and rubbed his fingers against her clit. Freddie couldn't think anymore as she rode this man, Brian felt ecstasy flood his mind as they fucked. The windows had steamed up and the heat created. between the two was very noticeable at this point.

Freddie tensed up and shook, her insides convulsed and she cried out as her orgasm began to take her over. “Br-Brian!” she moaned as he thrust into her unevenly and panted as she squeezed him with incredible tightness, he groaned lowly as he came into her, his member twitching and throbbing. They rode out the aftershocks until they came to an end.

Freddie looked at Brian and smiled,”I guess that was the right button.” She said with uneven breath and snuggled into his arms more.

“Mmhmm you sure did.” Brian mumbled. “...I don’t want to go to work now...” He complained. Freddie laughed, both tired and mussed.

“Well,” She started,”I don’t wish to go the rest of the day with soaked panties... You can hold onto them for me I suppose.” She flirted and placed a small peck on his cheek before moving to the passenger seat and redressing. Brian let out a small laugh and looked at the girl like she was crazy.

Freddie smiled, “Well about your work... Do you know a man by the name of Will Graham..?”

 

**_“You used me... ”_ **


End file.
